micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Commonwealth of Egan
The Archduchy''' of Eganshire', usually shortened to '''Eganshire' or just Egan, is a micronation founded on July 10, 2017. It is located in Montreal, Canada, and is led by Archduke Christopher Kimyona of Eganshire. Government Eganshire is a Archduchy, which is a form of monarchy led by an Archduke. The current Archduke is Christopher I of the Kimyona Dynasty, and his heir is Jake I of the Kimyona dynasty, who is the second cousin of Christopher. The three functions of the Archduke are: * To serve as head of state and head of government * To serve as judge when an accusation is made * To serve as a military leader during wars LGBTQ+ and abortion are legal. Firearms are completely illegal, with the exception of Nerf guns, Laser Tag Guns, virtual guns, arcade guns, and water guns. Territory Eganshire claims several territories. Here is a list. * Lenoway - Egan's forested capital * Harven - three patches of land by Lenoway * Scammington - Home of the Konig * Metallo - Located in a park near Scammington * Corringham Gardens - Located by a metro station * Peanut Island - Located in Lake Louisa History Egan was founded on July 10, 2017, by Christopher Kimyona, who was elected Governor in the new one-party state. On October 17, 2017, Kimyona promoted himself to Viscount, and was later crowned Kaiser of Egan on Christmas Day of 2017. he Eganese Socialist Revolution took place on January 20, 2018, and Egan became a Marxist Socialist state for the next three months. Egan claimed two new territories, Metallo and Aragestan. Aragestan was later ceded to Newton. Aragestan is now a free state currently holding elections. In late April 2018, the Reactionary Reformation took place, when Egan reverted back to its first government. In that time, Egan claimed a new capital, Lenoway, as well as the territories of Harven and Corringham Gardens. The Archduchy of Egan was founded on June 14, 2018, but did not last long, as the Commonwealth, initially known as the Banana Republic, was initiated on July 6, 2018. The Archduchy of Eganshire, initially the Konigreich, was formed on September 30, 2018. Currency The two official currencies of Eganshire are the Eganese Lid and the LoMN Numus. Lids are made out of can lids. The Numus is the currency of the League of Micronations, which Egan is a member of. Eganshire also accepts the Euro, the British Pound, and Canadian currency. Foreign Relations Eganshire recognizes all UN members, all LoMN members, Molossia, the Aerican Empire, Sealand, Hutt River, Newton, Totoland, and Ecconodantis. Eganshire is a member of the Ståloway Pact, the League of Micronations, and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. Holidays Eganshire celebrates the solstices and equinoxes, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, the New Year, and Thanksgiving. Eganshire also celebrates several other national holidays, most of them inspired from "Stardew Valley" festivals. Christmas and Easter are observed as secular holidays due to their secularization throughout the 20th and 21st century A.D. Citizens get days off on equinoxes and solstices because they are observed as religious holidays. Egan also celebrates Norton Day and Pink Shirt Day. Culture The Eganese are a very cultured people. Their culture is based on the video game Stardew Valley. Most Eganese are Pastafarians, Agnostics, Silinists, or Atheists. The national sport is Senet, an ancient Egyptian variant of chess. Elderberries, Pasta with Hot Sauce, Bagels, Starfruit, and Maple cow's milk are delicacies in Eganese cuisine. Egan's patron saint is John Baker. He founded the micronation of Madawaska in the early 19th century. Nations related to Eganshire * Banana Republic of Newton - Eganshire and Newton are ethnically related, and the leaders of each nation are good friends * Kingdom of Totoland - Also ethnically related to Eganshire. The Archduke of Eganshire is also co-king of Totoland, along with his friend. * Duchy of Lakefieldia - Ruled by relatives of the leader of Eganshire. * Ecconodantis - The leaders of each nation are also good friends, and friends with the leader of Newton. * United Imperial Empire - Eganshire and the UIE share a few co-principalities west of Montreal. Military The Eganese Military Arsenal consists of: Trivia * It is illegal to be named Earl in Egan. * Egan uses the metric system while measuring surface area, but the imperial system while measuring people and weight. * Egan uses Celsius to measure temperature. Category:Canadian Micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Canadian micronations Category:French Speaking Category:French-speaking Category:Principality of Egan